


Unnecessary Question

by SweetPotato



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League, Star Trek, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Is Half Vulcan, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kents First Officer Bruce puts himself in danger, but everything is well in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Question

**Author's Note:**

> So this just popped into my head last night when I was messing around with AU ideas, hope you like it, this is my first Bruce/Clark fic.

"First Officer Bruce," Captain Kent addressed, standing up from his chair, "Meet me in my quarters, immediately." The crew was silent as the two walked into the elevator.

"How could you be so reckless?" Clark asked once in the elevator, "You could have gotten yourself killed out there!"

"Nonsense, Captain I had complete control of the situation the entire time." The half blood replied.

"Really, did you? Because to me it looked like you were pissing off two dozen Klingons with only two science officers for back up!" The elevator stopped and they walked across the hall into Clark's quarters.

"I calculated that if at least five of them ran across the unstable bridge to attack us that it would crumble under their weight." Bruce explained.

"Well what if they did not run across all at once like idiots, then what would you have done?" Clark pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Then I would have-"

"I didn't want an answer!" Clark burst out.

"Then you should not have put your statement in the form of a question." He snarked.

Clark sighed, sorry for yelling, and with a heavy heart thought about what would have happened if he lost Bruce. He would have never have a chance to tell him that he secretly loved his sarcasm. Or that he and Richard know about his collection of bat figurines he hides in his desk drawer, or that when he puts Barry the science officer in his place Clark wants to hug him until he physically has to let go. Or that he thinks is eyes are beautiful, that he is the most brilliant person he has ever had the pleasure of knowing, that he would give anything to make Bruce show that radiant smile of his. That...that Clark loves him so much he can hardly bare it.

"Captain?" Bruce asked, sounding concerned, Clark looked up, wondering what was the matter when he realized he was crying. Warm tears ran down his cheeks as he looked Bruce in the eye.

"I...I was so worried." He confessed, "I don't think I could have bared losing you, Bruce."His voice cracked, and he tried to give a half hearted grin.

"I apologize Sir, I understand."

"No." Clark muttered.

"What?" He asked, confused. Clark took a deep breath.

"No, you don't understand. You understand a lot, probably most things, but you don't understand this. You don't understand this situation, or why I'm crying." He said, sadly chuckling to himself.

"You are crying because you love me." Bruce said simply, surly.

Clark was stunned, and almost speechless, "But..But how did you..."

"Because when my parents died, I cried. I cried because I loved them, and I know that if you were to meet an unfortunate end then I would again cry for the second time in my life." To anyone else it would look as if Bruce was saying these warm words with a look of stone, but Clark knew better, he knew by the crinkles next to his eyes that he was smiling inside.

"You love me?" Clark asked. Bruce stepped right into Clark's personal space and placed his plump lips right on to Clark's slightly chapped ones. He stayed like that for five seconds before pulling away. It may have been the most innocent kiss Clark had received in his life, but it was undoubtedly the most important one.

"I believe that gesture of human affection should suffice as an answer to your unnecessary question."


End file.
